Sneak Peek
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Under the influence of Albus' famed alcoholic cocoa, Albus and Minerva set off on a drunken bank robbery, along with Molly and Arthur. An unwilling Severus is also persuaded to join them. The idea may sound crazy, but Albus has his reasons. ADMM.
1. Chapter 1

Taking A Sneak Peek

_Set after Prisoner of Azkaban. _

The wind that howled round the castle's walls was like ice, the lake was a solid sheet of frozen steel, and icicles hung from tree branches like crystals on a chandelier. The dark sky was cloudless, and speckled with stars on this winter's eve, just a few days after Christmas.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were spending a merry evening with their friends, Albus and Minerva. The crimson and gold tapestries on the walls of Albus' private sitting room glowed richly, in the flickering flames from the warm fire, as the four lounged contentedly in mismatched floral armchairs, with large soft cushions and seats so comfortable that you were tempted to stay there forever. They were sipping large mugs of Albus' latest hot chocolate experiment - the old wizard had a long held ambition to write a book of hot chocolate recipes, frequently testing his creations on his long suffering friends. His present concoction was an eye melting mix of cocoa and Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, topped with giant swirls of whipped cream, gaily coloured marshmallows, and sugar sprinkles in a vibrant array of rainbow hues. Thinking that people needed to relax after recent events, Albus had been rather liberal with the fire whiskey, and Minerva, who had at first turned her nose up at the garish concoction, was now on her third giant mug, and pronouncing it, "Quite delicious," as her cheeks grew ever more flushed.

The four friends had played several highly competitive games of wizard chess, argued vehemently over Quidditch tactics, reminisced over old times, and outright rejected Albus' suggestion of a snowball fight with sherbert lemons instead of snow. Only the crackling of coals in the hearth, and Albus humming to himself as he gazed into the fire with bright faraway eyes, could be heard. Arthur's eyes had fluttered half shut, as his ginger head rested lightly on his chest. Minerva's glasses had slipped down her nose, as she too seemed to be dozing.

Molly took several more gulps of hot chocolate, from a mug which seemed to have an espeicially large amount of firewhiskey added to it, making her eyes water, and her already scarlet cheeks shine even brighter. Slamming the cup down on the table, she stared around her in exasperation, "Look at us dozing by the fire as though we are already old !" she complained, "We should have some fun like we used to."

"Some of us are old, my dear Molly," Albus murmured, momentarily roused from his contemplations.

"Speak for yourself Albus !" Molly snorted, "You've always been old !"

Albus chuckled lightly, his bright blue eyes sparkling benignly beneath bushy silver eyebrows.

Molly's next target was her half awake husband, who got a firm prod in his ribs from his wife's elbow. His only response was to murmur, "Yes dear, I'm just going to ..." before drifting off again.

"Minerva !" Molly entreated, "I know you used to pull some pranks in your day, you used to be worse than my twins. Remember that time when you enchanted Professor Binn's blackboard so that it blew raspberries and made faces at him every time he tried to write on it ? And what about the time you transfigured Albus' favourite socks into cornish pixies, and they stole all his candy ..."

"I _knew_ that was you !" Albus said, as he attempted a disapproving glare at Minerva.

Desperate to hide the giggles that longed to emerge at remembering such things, Minerva took a long slow gulp of alcohol laced hot chocolate, set her face into what she hoped was a serious expression and answered firmly. "That was a long time ago Molly."

Molly swayed slightly as she got unsteadily to her feet, arms on hips she glared fiercily at Minerva, "You, Minerva McGonagall, have got old and boring !"

"I have not !" Minerva snarled, as she too rose to her feet, wobbled slightly as though about to tumble backwards into her chair, and just managed to support herself at the last moment with her hands. Minerva glared at Molly, their noses so close they were almost touching, "You tell me what you want to do and I'll do it !"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do ?" Molly slurred, then descended into a helpless fit of giggles, forehead resting shaking against Minerva's, who was also starting to giggle.

"I wonder if I was a little too heavy handed with the firewhiskey ?" Albus muttered to himself, as he watched the two women sink slowly to the floor in a giggling heap. Still they did seem happy as they sat legs intwined giggling like schoolgirls, and making wild plans, so Albus returned to his contemplations - unable to completely rid himself of worries about the future, about Harry and the others.

A few minutes later, Albus was roused from his thoughts by Minerva stating that she wanted to know what, "That muggle woman who's writing about us has got planned for us next, so let's go and ask her. After all we have a right to know."

The sparkle in Albus' blue eyes intensified, his attention suddenly completely on his wife and Molly, "I doubt she would tell us, she is determined to keep it a secret you know."

"But we have a right to know, it does affect our lives after all ..." Minerva protested.

"I know ... I know ..." Albus murmured, "All we can do is wait ...unless ...we could sneak in and look at her notes for the remaining books ... of course that might be considered dishonest ..."

"Pft !" Minerva snorted, "How can looking at notes about what happens to us possibly be dishonest ? Let's go ! Come on Molly !" Minerva reached out a long arm, and hauled Molly unceremoniously to her feet.

"I think we should make some plans first." Albus stated. As Minerva opened her mouth to protest, he added persuasively, "And I can whip up another batch of my special hot chocolate, which you seem to like so much."

A few minutes later there were fresh mugs of steaming hot chocolate on the table - this time with a little less firewhiskey in. A fuzzy headed Arthur had been roused from his slumbers by a flurry of purple sparks from Albus' wand, which hovered briefly over his nodding ginger hair, before popping loudly. Once Arthur had ceased rubbing his eyes, and grumbling, Albus explained that the notes describing what would happen in the final two books of the series were actually stored in a tightly locked bank vault - not in the author's home, as Minerva had thought.

When he heard that they would need to break into a bank, Arthur let out a whoop of joy, "I've always wanted to do a proper muggle bank robbery !"

While Arthur spent the next few minutes explaining in excited tones, how you did a muggle bank robbery - something he only knew about from watching old muggle films, where everyone wore masks or stockings on their heads, and black clothing - Albus gazed pensively out of the window, at the midnight blue skies and gleaming full moon. Severus was doubtless alone in his chambers, deep in the castle's dungeons - the potions master spent far too many nights in lonely solitude. He had been invited to tonight's gathering, but had steadfastly refused, no matter what Albus said.

"We need Severus' help with this," Albus stated firmly, "He's the most experienced at things like this." Albus thought it best not to add that he could do with at least one sober person if their venture was not to end with them all getting caught.

"Then lesh go get Sevy then !" Molly got unsteadily to her feet, "Coming Minnie ?"

"Don't call me Minnie !" Minerva snapped, as she followed the rest of them out of the room.

_Author's Notes_

_This is not going to turn into yet another characters read the books story, I have entirely different plans for this. The whole stealing the notes thing is really just an excuse for what I hope will be lots of fun and humour. Though there will be a point when Albus, Minerva and the others do discover some things about their intended fates, and have to deal with that. _

_Please do review and let me know if you enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews are great inspiration when writing multi chapter stories, it's nice to know if people have found things I write as amusing as I hope. :) This story hopes to show a far lighter side of Minerva than we normally see, I needed the help of Albus' fire whiskey laced hot chocolate to achieve this. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time they arrived outside Severus' firmly shut door, the four friends were singing merrily, and waving their mugs of hot chocolate in the air like beer mugs. Albus was dancing a merry jig, arms interlinked with Arthur, as they kicked their legs high in the air, and whirled in dizzying breathless circles. Molly and Minerva had their arms draped round each other's shoulders, and were singing a particularly vulgar version of the school song, originally invented by the Marauders.

Pausing for breath Albus was nearly sure that he heard a muffled groan from within, eyes twinkling brightly, he stepped lightly up to the dark wooden door and tapped on it. When his knock went unanswered, he tapped again more vigorously, "Severus we need your help."

The silence from the other side of the door was as though someone held themselves motionless, it was the desperate, breathless type of silence which hopes frantically that the people disturbing them will give up, and go away again. Albus sighed soundlessly, Severus was far too fond of solitude, he was another one who needed some fun - even if he did not want it.

Just as Albus was about to speak, Arthur said firmly, "You know you want to help us really ! Remember how you sulked for a week last time we left you out ?"

"I did not !" Came indignantly from within, followed by a brief silence, "I'm not here !" A longer, and very determined silence, then hopefully, "Go Away !"

"Don't you want to help ush Shevy Wevy ?" Molly cooed, as she rocked unsteadily back and forth on her toes, in front of the firmly closed door.

There was a muttered swear word from within, and a thud that sounded rather like a boot kicking the door in frustration, followed by a yelp, and some odd hopping noises, "NO ! Whatever drunken scheme you lot have come up with now I don't want to know about it !"

"Ish you calling me drunk ?" Molly demanded, "Arthur, you tell him I ish not drunk ! At once Arthur !"

"What was that my dear ?" Arthur asked, as he emerged from wondering where exactly they would get stockings to put on their heads - he knew for a fact that his wife didn't have any.

"I think Severus was calling us all drunk." Albus interjected mildly, "Severus my boy we really do need your help."

"Stop being a spoilsport, and skulking in your dungeons Severus !" Minerva added commandingly, "You know you'll have fun really, and Albus has made the most delicious hot chocolate." Minerva took a giant gulp from her mug, hiccuped faintly, and beamed at Albus as though fun was the most wonderful thing in the entire world, completely unaware that her nose was now coated in rainbow coloured sugar.

Albus' gaze flitted across Minerva's face, hovering for a moment on the tip of her nose, a tender smile played on his lips as his eyes softened - leaning forward, he kissed her nose softly, silvery whiskers brushing against her skin as he whispered, "You look particularly adorable tonight, my love."

"I hate hot chocolate ! And why is it that whenever you lot come up with a stupid drunken plan you come to me ?" Severus growled darkly, from the depths of his dungeons.

"Because you are so good at things like this," Albus answered, then couldn't resist adding a mischievous, "Sevy Wevy," at the end.

"Promise to never ever call me that again, and I might agree to help." Severus snarled.

"It's a deal my dear boy," Albus answered, his bright blue eyes sparkling triumphantly.

The door was suddenly wrenched violently open, and Severus' hooked nose peered round it. Lank black hair flopped darkly against his pale face, as hooded eyes swept them with a contemptuous gaze, "Doubtless you will insist upon discussing your ridiculous plan, whatever it is, in your chambers ! Naturally my rooms would not be good enough for your cosy little gathering !" Before anyone could even try to deny this accusation, Severus swept from his rooms, and along the passage, robes billowing darkly around him. Clearly they were expected to follow.

* * *

><p>Albus hung the painting back on the wall, with a soft apology to it's grumbling occupant, who had been rudely roused from his slumbers by the unexpected tumble, "Did you have to slam my door quite so hard, my boy ?" Albus asked Severus, who stood glowering at him with resentful black eyes.<p>

Severus shot a disgusted look at Molly, Arthur, and Minerva, who were huddled in front of the warmly glowing fire, all talking loudly at once, and not bothering to listen to each other at all. "So, do you intend to inform me what insane plan I have been blackmailed into participating in ?"

Albus spared a brief moment to gaze, beaming, at his wife, and his friends - they looked so alive, so full of childlike excitement, then turned his attention to Severus. Albus couldn't resist. He knew he could have explained things in a slightly more sensible way, but sometimes it was just fun to watch the stunned disbelieving expression on people's faces, as he said something that was completely insane. With a well hidden mischievous glint in his eyes, Albus stated matter of factly, "We are going to rob the Bank of England !" Then waited for the expected reaction, as he peered quizzically at Severus from under bushy white eyebrows.

His expectations were surpassed, as Severus staggered back slightly, turned even more pale than normal, and best of all, was completely lost for words for several minutes, which he spent opening and closing his mouth like a toad trying to catch flies.

As Albus waited for his Potions Master to regain the power of speech, he happily rocked back and forth on purple clad toes, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought to surpress laughter.

With a dramatic swirl of his black robe, Severus turned and stalked towards the door, "I think I shall just leave you all to your alcohol induced insanity now !"

"Severus, please ... at least let me explain ..." Albus said quickly, "Just think we could all get caught, and then you could be Headmaster, and give yourself the Defence against the Dark Arts job."

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you ?" Severus snarled, as he turned to face Albus.

"Not at all, my dear boy. I just want you to have some fun for once." Albus answered gently.

"You said that last time, and the time before that, and ..." Severus arms were firmly folded, dark determined gaze locked on Albus.

"Did I ?" Albus asked, in his most innocent voice.

"You know you did !" Severus growled furiously.

"Wouldn't you at least like to know why I wish to break into the Bank of England ? You must be curious surely ?" Albus said persuasively.

"I've long since given up wondering about your insanity !" Severus snapped, "However if you wish to explain, then I suppose I can spare a few minutes - so long as you understand that I have no intention whatsoever of taking part in this ridiculous scheme."

"Of course ... of course ..." Albus murmured, in a voice which threatened to become a chuckle at any moment.

Severus shot a glare at Albus, he knew just what the wizard was up to. This time would be different, this time he would not permit himself to be dragged into another foolhardy idea. This would not be like all those other times, when he had been dragged along against his will, forced to participate in the most crazy escapades - all in the name of fun. He would far rather be alone in his chambers - wouldn't he ? Yes of course he would, even if sometimes it was a little lonely, a little too gloomy. Severus jumped slightly as he suddenly realised that Albus was gazing at him as though he knew exactly what he was thinking, then shot another vicious glare at the old man who was looking at him with just a hint of sorrow in his blue eyes.

"Shall we take a seat my dear boy ?" Albus said gently, "Perhaps you would like to try some of my new hot chocolate recipe ?"

"Disgusting sickly muck !" Severus snarled, "And trying to get me drunk will not work !"

"I almost begin to think that you don't trust me ..." Albus sighed.

"I don't ! And I don't trust your vile concoctions either !"

Albus held a single finger to his lips warningly, "Ssshh you'll hurt it's feelings, and hot chocolate with hurt feelings tastes just dreadful." Albus glanced at his bright red mug in mock concern, patted it gently, and in fake soothing tones, whispered, "There, there, he didn't mean it."

Severus groaned despairingly, as he sank his head in his hands, "Talking to hot chocolate ... he's talking to hot chocolate ... how in the name of Merlin did he ever get to be Headmaster ... quite crazy ..."

When Albus had finished chuckling at this, he began to explain that many years ago he had met J K Rowling, and been shown the vault deep in the Bank of England where she stored her most important notes about what would happen in the final books. "I must know what she plans, Severus. I am becoming increasingly concerned, about Harry and the others, things are not going well as you know. So far we have protected him, have prevented Voldemort from fully returning to his old powers, but we are at her mercy - we do not know what she plans, perhaps she will decide that Harry has to die, perhaps good will fail." The old wizard's hand trembled as he ran boney fingers through silver strands of hair anxiously, his tone as serious as Severus had ever heard it. "I have to know what she plans - our future, all our futures are in her hands. That is why we are going to break into the Bank of England tonight, and why I very much hope you will help."

"The easiest way to put this foolhardy undertaking into action would simpy be for you to portkey to the vault - I assume you have been there before - and steal the papers yourself. you don't need those drunken idiots with you, or indeed me ..." Severus snapped.

"But we wanna have some fun too !" Molly protested furiously.

"Yes ! It's not fair if Albus has all the fun !" Minerva agreed indignantly.

"Albus said we could go ! One for all and all for one !" Arthur waved an imaginery sword in the air, then with a startled squeak tripped over his feet.

Severus' eyes darkened and his long boney fingers dug into the rich velvet fabric of Albus' robes, the tight grip making the Potions Master's views abundantly clear. Albus permitted himself to be drawn away from the others, though the sudden clouding of his bright blue eyes hinted at a possible storm to come, if Severus continued to grip his arm so tightly.

"Why don't you simply portkey there, instead of indulging in this crazy nonsence ?" Severus snarled.

"Everyone needs to be a little crazy sometimes my boy." Albus answered mildly.

"You call this a little crazy !" Severus' dark robes billowed round him angrily as he glared at Albus.

"They need some fun Severus, it's been a difficult year for them."

"And what about me ? Why drag me into this ?"

Albus' hand rested lightly on the dark fabric of Severus' robes, "I'm worried about you Severus, you spend too much time alone in your chambers brooding, you need some fun too."

"What if brooding is my way of having fun ?"

"Your eyes say different my dear boy, as do the lines of stress and worry on your face - Severus sometimes it is good to come out of your solitude and be a part of the world, or invite the world into your world. Come with me on my little jaunt tonight, perhaps you will surprise yourself and enjoy it, at least you will be around people who care for you." Albus said gently.

"They do not care for me." Severus snarled.

"They would if you would let them." Albus answered softly, his blue eyes twinkling at Severus from under bushy white eyebrows.

Severus knew that look, it was the look that Albus used to charm everyone into doing what he wanted - it was not going to work on him.

"Please Severus, I really am concerned about the amount of time you spend alone these days." Albus said gently, the twinkle held a hint of concern and sorrow, that wrenched at Severus' heart in a way he would never have admitted, even to himself.

"I Hate You !" Severus growled.

"Thank you my boy." Albus answered merrily, his silvery whiskers twitching into a soft smile, as he patted Severus fondly on the shoulder, "Your help is most welcome."

_Author's notes_

_If you like this story, and want me to continue, then please review. Thanks to those people who've taken time to review so far, and to those who have added the story to alerts or favourites, but feedback is nice, and helps me to improve my writing. So please try to make time. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Now that Severus had been persuaded to take part, Albus turned his attention to the rest of the group, leaving Severus to skulk in a corner, and mutter darkly about manipulative old fools who wouldn't leave people in peace. Albus' eyes brightened as he heard a tipsy Arthur proclaim loudly that he knew all about bank robbing, after spending several evenings watching old cops and robbers films with Hermione's father.

Slapping Arthur firmly on the back, Albus appointed him bank robbing expert. Arthur, his chest swelling with pride, promptly stated knowledgeably that "We'll need stockings to put over our heads, all the best bank robbers do that !"

"Minnie has stockings !" Molly said brightly, "She wears them when her and Albus play dress up !"

A faint pink blush began to spread over Albus' cheeks, as he stared at Molly in horrified silence.

"Jush think Minnie, you could play cops and robbersh after thish, instead of jolly roger all the time !" Molly continued loudly.

"Minerva !" Albus gasped, "You told her that ?"

"Oh yesh !" Molly said happily, seemingly completely unaware of the scarlet flush that was clearly visible beneath Albus' silver beard, the shocked expression in his unusually round eyes. "She tells me losh of stuff, like how you're always wanting her to dress up as candy and ..."

"MOLLY !" Albus snapped, "I really do not think everyone wants to hear about this, thank you !"

"How do you know they don't ?" Molly asked, as she rocked back and forth in front of Albus, with her hands on her hips, and her ginger head bobbing drunkenly.

"I ... I ..." A nonplussed Albus stuttered uncertainly, then turned to shoot a disapproving look at his wife. "Minerva ! Really how could you ?"

"Women talk about things Albus." Minerva stated firmly.

"I didn't know you talked about things like this !" Albus gasped.

"Women do tell each other everything Albus." Minerva answered, then took a huge gulp of hot chocolate, "You know I'm not sure you put enough fire whiskey in this ..."

"Yesh, like about that little problem you had." Molly interjected.

Albus was wearing a dazed expression reminiscent of someone who had had all his illusions shattered in one cruel blow. Seeing this, Arthur took pity on him, and slapping him companionably on the back, so hard that Albus staggered forwards, said loudly, "Never mind Albus ! We all have little problems like that sometimes, why there was the time not long ago ..."

"Arthur ! I really do not want to talk about this !" Albus insisted, as he shot an harrassed look around the room, blushing an even more vivid shade of crimson as he noticed Severus surpress a smirk.

"Nonsence Albus, if the women can talk, then so can we !" Arthur insisted, as he winked drunkenly at the poor man, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and dragged him off to a corner by the fire. Once there he ignored all Albus' protests, and proceeded to lecture him loudly on the art of making love.

Severus watched for a few minutes, his face set in a delighted smirk as he noted the Headmaster's discomfort, then strolled over and gazing at Albus with vindictive dark eyes, drawled, "I am having fun now Headmaster, thought you might like to know."

"I'm not !" Albus muttered forlornly, as he tried once again to extricate himself from Arthur's grasp, his eyes flickering in a haunted manner to the other side of the room where Minerva was whispering in Molly's ear, and giggling.

As the giggling and whispering from across the room increased, a desperate Albus forgot his normal good manners, and almost flung Arthur's arm from his shoulders. Striding across the room, he demanded to know, "What in Merlin's name are you telling her now ?"

"I just said how cute you look when you blush, that's all." Minerva answered, with another giggle as she winked at Molly.

Albus glared at his wife suspiciously, "Are you sure ? You didn't tell her anything else, did you ?"

A question which made Molly shove her hand into her mouth in a desperate attempt to stem a tide of giggles, in which Minerva soon joined her, the two friends wrapping their arms around each other, and holding each other up as they giggled helplessly.

"Minerva ?" Albus growled.

Minerva tried desperately to straighten her face and draw herself up to her full height, an effect which was ruined by her wobbling slightly as she did so. "I assure you Albus, I only told Molly about you blushing ..."

"Yes ! Blushing all over !" Howled Molly, as tears of laughter fell from her eyes.

"Oh Merlin ..." Albus groaned despairingly, as he sunk his face in his hands, and tried to forget about just how embarrassing that particular episode had been. He really was beginning to regret being quite so liberal with the firewhiskey. Suddenly the desperate man had a brainwave, lifting his head from his hands, he said brightly, "Let's all go raid Minerva's underwear drawer for stockings !"

"Oh no you don't !" Snapped Minerva, which was just the reaction Albus had hoped for, and a most effective way of distracting his wife from any further revelations. Minerva strode over to the door to their bedroom, whipped out her wand, and glared at them all threateningly, before waving it around in an erratic manner. "You'll all keep out of my drawers, or else !"

"But we simply must have stockings !" Arthur wailed.

"How's about you tell us more about Albus ..." Molly said.

"Well let's all go raid my sock collection then !" Albus said rapidly, normally he kept his sock collection safely locked away, and let no one near it, but the situation was desperate. "Socks would do just as well, wouldn't they Arthur ?" Albus shot a pleading look at Arthur, who was immersed in counting the rainbow coloured sugar strands on his hot chocolate and failed to notice. Groaning inwardly, Albus said firmly, "Come along everyone, time to raid my sock collection !"

As the rest of the group stepped through the door to the bedroom, Albus grasped Severus desperately by the arm, "Quick hide this !" he gasped, thrusting a bottle of firewhiskey into Severus' hand, "I really think they've had enough !"

"Then why don't you call off this foolhardy plan ?" Severus demanded.

"Don't be silly Severus, everything will be fine, besides we all need some fun !" Albus answered, as he followed the others.

Severus glared after the departing figure of the Headmaster for a moment, then turned and tipped the bottle of firewhiskey into the jug of hot chocolate that stood on the table, adding a large splash to each of the four half drunk mugs. His face flickered briefly into a devilish grin as he poured a particularly large helping into Albus' mug. "That will teach you to involve me in your drunken escapades !" He growled, then followed the rest into the bedroom.

_Author's Notes_

_Please review, I love hearing what people think, and reviews make me all happy and sparkly. _

_Also if anyone is interested in giving me feedback on a couple of plot ideas I have for a full length story, please do pm me. I want to write a novel length fanfic, and I'm torn between two different plot ideas. Both of which would be ADMM, along with other ships, but very different from each other indeed. It would be helpful to have some people to bounce ideas off. I feel I need to choose just one to focus on.:)_


End file.
